I'd Give It All For Love
by MagicalxMinx
Summary: It was hard to leave him. The look in his eyes that begged her to stay after one of their fights ended with "I'm leaving, Fred." haunted her every single night. But there was nothing more she could do.


I had a house while you were gone  
The week after you left me  
I found a couple acres  
Near Sarilla Park

Fred Weasley absolutely couldn't take it anymore. Hermione had left him. Gone. Just like that. Said she needed to 'clear some things up' and 'figure out her future' and whether or not he was the 'right choice' for her. How could she have not KNOWN that he was indeed the right choice. The best choice. The ONLY choice that would ever make sense anymore. He looked around at the house he bought, spur of the moment a week after she flew to America to visit her cousin.

I had a house while you were gone  
A house with silver shutters  
And a driveway laid in marble  
And thousands of rooms to fill  
And miles of space to fly

He had never been in a house so big in his life. He bought the biggest and most expensive house he'd ever seen, and didn't regret it one single bit. That was one of the reasons she had left after all. Said he wasn't ready to commit. Didn't know what he wanted. Couldn't make the right decision if it were the only one in the world. That was Fred Weasley, apparently.

And I tried to believe it,  
It was better without you  
I was safer alone

Every single day when he woke up in that big empty house, in the big empty bed, he told himself that he was better off without her in his life. He could get on just fine without that nosy little demanding brown eyed bookworm, thank you very much. He was safer this way. Now that she was gone, he could go about his life again, being the Wizarding World's 'Most Eligible Bachelor' came with a lot of bonuses. And now he could fully experience them all. No more Hermione simply meant no more heartbreak.

No, I'd give it all for you  
I'd give it all for you by my side once more  
Oh, I'd give it all for you  
I'd give it all to hold you again  
To feel I'm completed  
To know there and then  
That all that I needed  
Was you to fight the fear  
And now you're here

Oh Merlin, who was he kidding? He needed that girl more then he had ever needed anything in his entire life. He would give everything he had to have her back, and he'd drop to his knees in a second, beg for her forgiveness, and plead for her to marry him. He didn't need the title, or the fame, all he ever needed was HER. He hardly had the strength to get up out of bed anymore. But he still did it. Mostly because George had made it a priority to be at the mansion every single day at exactly 10:45 in the morning (11:30 on weekends) to make sure his twin was out of bed and eating. However, just because he was running through all of the functions of everyday average life, Fred wasn't living anymore. And he hadn't been for months.

The huge mansion he had bought was barren, carrying only the bare necessities. A fridge, a stove, a kitchen table and chairs, a loveseat and a sofa, one coffee table, and a big bed in the master bedroom. The rest of the house lay empty and untouched. It would have been Hermione's dream to redecorate that place, and he was going to leave it for her to do so in case she ever did come back. Though right now, it hardly felt like she would ever come back. Three and a half months she had been gone. No letters, no phone calls. No contact of any sort.

And it was killing him. He wanted more then anything to hold her again.

As he sat at the kitchen table, looking miserable as always, a cup of steaming hot tea in front of him, he heard a soft pop, signaling the arrival of the twin he knew would be showing up any minute now.

"See George. I'm still alive. Go home to Angelina now."

"Fred..." came the soft almost musical voice of Hermione Granger, tears in her eyes, as she appeared before him.

"'Mione..."

*Hermione's POV

I took a trip while I was gone  
I cashed in all my savings  
And bought an Eldorado  
Drove to Tennessee

She had to leave. She really had no other choice. They had been together for going on three years now and he had made no move to make their relationship any more concrete then it currently was. And at 28, Hermione Jane Granger was completely ready to settle down. Fred wasn't.

So when he cousin asked her to come to America for the summer and go on an incredible roadtrip adventure to clear her mind and get her life back in order – she didn't even think before agreeing.

It was hard to leave him. The look in his eyes that begged her to stay after one of their fights ended with "I'm leaving Fred." haunted her every single night. But there was nothing more she could do. So she hopped a plane and flew to an airport in New York, cashed in every single cent she had been saving her whole life, and bought a car, ready for the "trip of a lifetime". She was meeting her cousin in Tennessee, so she bought a map, and headed down.

I took a trip while I was gone  
I drove across the country  
And I stopped at lots of diners  
And stared at a million stars  
And thought I could touch the sky

Amanda, her cousin, had been so right. That trip saved her life. She had made new memories that for once in her life didn't revolve around Fred. She met a few boys who would ask to take her to dinner, and though almost all of them were very good looking, she could never find it in her heart to say yes, always telling each and everyone of them that she was "sort of with someone, whom she loved very much."

Amanda and her would stop at a different diner every single night, and on the particularly beautiful nights, they would lay out and stare at all of the stars in the sky, talking about everything they had missed out on through the years.

"What's it like to fly, 'Mi? That's gotta be incredible." Amanda asked her one night as they were star gazing.

Amanda was one of the very first people in her family to find out Hermione was a witch and still accept her anyway. That was one of the reasons they were so very close.

"It's...terrifying. Fred loves it. He was one of the start Quidditch players back in school you know. That whole family is just obsessed with flying." Hermione replied, a hint of a tear in her eye.

And I tried to believe it,  
It was better without you  
I was finally free

Every morning, whether she was driving and about to go to sleep, or waking up and about to drive, Hermione would remind herself that she was so much better off without him. Hell. He probably already moved on anyway. She wasn't completely out of the loop. She knew for a fact that less then a week after she left him, he moved into a huge mansion and received the title "Most Eligible Bachelor in all of the Wizarding World".

"I guess I just don't understand. You two were perfect for each other. And you love him so much! And it's SO obvious to everyone in the world that he loves you just as much!" Amanda asked one morning in the middle of August as there trip was coming to a close.

"But Amanda, I'm 28 years old. I want to get married! Start a family! Buy a house instead of that crummy old flat above the joke shop. I want a life together. He wasn't ready for that yet."

Everytime she said this, or thought about it, she would break down in tears. Because she did love him. And no matter how much she wanted to get married and start a family and buy a big old house, she knew that none of it would mean a damn thing if it weren't with HIM.

No, I'd give it all for you  
I'd give it all for you by my side once more  
Oh, I'd give it all for you  
I'd give it cause the mountains I climb  
Get higher and higher  
I'm running from time  
And walking through fire  
And dreams just don't come true  
But now there's you

She couldn't take it anymore. Who CARES if he didn't want to marry her? And sure she wanted to start a family, but if he didn't, that was alright too. As long as he still wanted her. And she had every intention of going back to him and if he was by some miracle still waiting for her, then she would go and beg for him to forgive her. She would cry and kiss him until he promised he would take her back and over look her period of stupidity.

She would have done anything for her. Which was scary, but not a suprise. She was in love with him. And she had been for years. So she saw this coming. And right now, more then anything in the world, she missed him.

So she got on the plane in New York, and flew back to London, apparating to Fred's house as soon as she got a chance.

She saw him there, looking miserable mumbling some crap to George, who he had obviously mistaken her for. And she couldn't help but start to cry. He looked so positively miserable. About as miserable as she felt.

"Fred..." she choked out.

He turned to look at her, his eye's wide. "'Mione..." he breathed in reply.

God knows it's easy to hide,  
Easy to hide from the things that you feel  
And harder to blindly trust  
What you can't understand

Fred had spent that whole three months hiding. Hiding from his family and friends, ashamed at the fact that he had lost the one great thing to happen in his life. Hiding from his emotions – because he knew he loved her more then anything in the world. He just didn't want to get married. He didn't understand what was so great about it. They were both still so young, and he wanted them to experience everything.

But now...now he just wanted her. And being married to Hermione Granger sounded like the absolute best thing in the universe after spending three months without even being romantically linked to her in any way.

God knows it's easy to run,  
Easy to run from the people you love  
And harder to stand and fight  
For the things you believe

She knew she shouldn't have left. Leaving was stupid, it was the easy way out, and Hermione Granger did NOT take the easy way out. But she had to this time. Because it would have been so much harder if she had stayed and fought with him another day. And even though she still wanted to be married to Fred Weasley- she still wanted to have his children, and live in his house, and be his whole world – more then any of that, she just wanted to be in his life.

She couldn't take another minute of not being close to him. Not seeing his crystal blue eyes, and his warm smile, not hearing that laugh that made her heart skip more then a couple of beats at a time. She wanted him. Nothing more, nothing less. Whatever came with the package, she was willing to take, as long as she got him in the end.

Nothing about us was perfect or clear  
But when paradise calls me  
I'd rather be here  
There's something between us  
That nobody else needs to see

They were far from perfect. And honestly, no one knew why someone as brainy as Hermione Granger would pick someone as carefree and fun as Fred Weasely, and vice versa. But at that moment, they both knew more then anything else, they would never want to be anywhere but with each other. And if no one understood them, that was fine. No one needed to see how they were made for each other except for them. That was all that mattered anymore.

There were oceans to cross  
There were mountains to conquer  
And I stood on the shore  
And I stood on the cliff  
And the second before I jumped  
I knew where I needed to be

Those three months could not have helped them more. Afterwards, they both knew what they wanted. There were things they had to do, things they needed to get out of there way before they could go on. And once those things were done, they knew exactly what they needed.

"Hermione. You're back. You're really back."

"Fred...I am so sorry. I have never missed anyone even half as much as I missed you from the second that I walked out of that door...I love you so much. Please forgive me." she was openly sobbing now, and Fred came closer.

Oh, I gave it all for you  
I gave it all for you by my side once more  
Oh, I gave it all for you  
I gave it cause it's harder to touch

The things that are dearer  
I love you too much  
To trust something clearer  
I know I fell too far  
But here you are

"I could NEVER not forgive you, Hermione Granger. I completely understand that you had to leave. Just promise me that you have everything figured out and that you will never ever leave me again." he pulled her into a hug, and she broke down in his embrace, clinging to him with every ounce of energy she had left in her.

"Fred. I love you so much. I don't care that you want to wait or anything, I just – I just can't NOT be with you anymore. I know what I want in my life, and that's you. However I can have you." she was breathing him in, staining his shirt with tears and mascara.

"Hermione, I need to ask you something. I bought this the day after you left." he went into his bedroom, and came back out with a tiny ring box, and dropped to his knees.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you please do me the honor of marrying me? I swear I will always love you, and I will never purposely hurt you. And all you have to promise is that you'll never leave me again. I love you with my whole heart. Please. Marry me."

Hermione was crying even more then before as she nodded her head."Of course I will marry you, Fred Weasley. If that is what you want, then of COURSE I will marry you. And I promise. You're stuck with me forever. I'm never going to leave you. Not in a million years."

He slid the ring on her finger, and spun her around with happiness and love seeping out of him. "I love you." he said when he placed her feet firmly back on solid ground.

She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you, more." she whispered against his mouth.

"That's not physically possibly, love." he replied, kissing her swiftly on the nose causing her to giggle.

"We'll see."

"So. How about we get started on the only remaining wish of yours, future Mrs. Weasley." Fred mumbled in her ear as he carried her to the bedroom, beaming when he heard the sound of her happy squeals and laughter.

Fin.

A/N: AHHHHH! This felt incredible to write! My first venture back into the land of fanfiction! And even better! It's with Fred and Mione! 3 Gosh I've missed this so much! As always, reviews are always appreciated! I'm sorry if it's not quite up to par, it's been a while since I've written anything halfway decent.

The song I used is "I'd Give It All For Love" from the musical "Songs For A New World"

Listen to it. Seriously. It'll change your life. :)


End file.
